Ichigo is a Lion
by PaperFox19
Summary: The boys are nekos and it's time for mating season Ichigo runs from Grimmjow but when Grimmjow catches him it's Grimmjow the one who get captured. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE ICHIGO/GRIMMJOW YAOI


I do not own Bleachor its characters

Warning this is YAOI Boy X Boy

Warning This fic has bad language and has Yaoi

WARNING YAOI DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Warning Ichigo/Grimmjow

Ichigo a lion

Ichigo is a rare breed of neko, he has the power of a lion inside him and Grimmjow is about to find out what that power can do.

Grimmjow a blue neko caught Ichigo an orange neko. He wrapped his arm around Ichigo and rubbed up against him.

"Yo Ichigo, our cycle is about to begin, let's find a nice place so I can give your ass a proper pounding. I know you must be dying for it." Ichigo growled but just removed Grimmjow's arm from him.

"I have spent the last three cycles alone and I don't intend on mating anytime soon." Ichigo moved away from the blue neko. "Go find another ass to fuck, I'm not interested."

Grimmjow growled. "Not interested, I'm one of the big cats Pantera class. You know how many males and females throw themselves at me begging for my cock, but I chose you to become my mate." Ichigo frowned when he saw the time. The cycle would start soon which meant every neko would be transforming soon.

Ichigo let out a sigh. "Grimmjow just go find someone to get you through the cycle you've done it before without taking a life mate, or better yet find one and leave me alone." He started to walk away from Grimmjow. He had to get away before the change happened. Grimmjow captured his shoulder.

"Fuck no, ever since, I caught your scent I knew no one else could have you. I would rather go without then not have you." Neko's found their mates by scent, which is why they had their cycles when they were forced to transform when there scent was the strongest. Grimmjow had never been around Ichigo when he transformed but he knew Ichigo was meant to be his.

Ichigo could tell Grimmjow meant it, but he didn't want to mate just because of the cycle, and being taken was the last thing in Ichigo's mind. He growled. "Then live without, don't you dare follow me or you'll regret it." Ichigo raced off leaving a very shocked Grimmjow behind.

Grimmjow growled. 'I was being sincere too,(As sincere as Grimmjow can be.) and the berry turns me down like that, fine I'm gonna chase him down and when the cycle starts I will make him my life mate.' Grimmjow raced off after Ichigo but he didn't expect Ichigo to be so fast. He lost sight of him, and decided to track him down by scent. 'I have to hurry and find him the cycle starts soon and I don't want anyone touching my Ichigo.'

Ichigo made it to the park he usually hid when the cycles began. It was secluded and not many came to parks or stayed outside during the cycles. He knew it was coming he could already feel his body start to heat up. He removed his shirt and took off his pants. His erection already strained against his boxers. He groaned. 'Damn it the cycle is starting.'

Grimmjow growled as his body changed. His clothes tore from his body. His hair grew thick down to his shoulders and two blue cat ears appeared. A thin blue tail grew from his back, his teeth sharpened and his claws grew. Pads appeared at the base of his feet and a patch of blew hair grew down his chest to his abs. His arousal stood in a thick nest of blue hair. His manhood was already leaking and his senses went into over drive. 'Must find Ichigo oh fuck!'

Ichigo had changed as well; his underwear had torn from his body as his fully aroused manhood grew to its full length. An orange thick tail grew from his back. A path of orange hair grew from his chest down to his naval. His hair had grown longer but his ears only became pointy. Pads appeared on the base of his feet and his claws and fangs grew. His balls swelled with pent up seed. 'Calm down must stay calm can't lose control, must stay in control.' Ichigo frowned and let out a growl.

Ichigo's scent had become thicker and it made it easier for Grimmjow to track. The other nekos seemed to only catch Grimmjow and tried to release their pheromones to seduce him. Grimmjow growled and fought away from them. 'No my mate is calling for me.' He released his own pheromones and chased off the few remaining nekos.

Grimmjow followed the scent, but something nipped at the back of his mind. The scent was like nothing he had ever caught before. Grimmjow crept through bushes before finally spotting Ichigo. Ichigo was holding himself up against a tree, he was fisting his erection and Grimmjow could hear soft growls coming from the orange neko.

Grimmjow took a whiff of Ichigo's aroused scent, and it made his arousal twitch. He groaned and began to drool. 'Oh fuck who knew he would smell so good when he changed.' Something gnawed at the back of his mind telling him to stay away, but he quickly shook it off. 'My mate look like he's in pain and I will satisfy him and no one else.' Grimmjow pounced, flying at Ichigo shouting his name.

Faster than he could blink he was forced up against the tree with Ichigo's hand at his throat. Grimmjow's eyes stared in shock. Ichigo's eyes were filled with lust and rage. "I told you to stay away Grimmjow, now I can't let you go." Ichigo released his pheromones and rubbed his manhood against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow gasped and growled in pleasure. "You're...your, a LEO!" Grimmjow gasped as Ichigo tightened his grip on his throat. Ichigo chuckled. "Yes I am and your mine now."

'That's what my instincts were trying to warn me about. He's a Leo king of the big cat's oh shit…' Ichigo's scent was making him dizzy, but he held fast and started releasing his own pheromones. 'I will tame this big cat and he will be mine.'

"You, trying to top me, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow matched Ichigo's smirk with one of his own. Ichigo tightened his grip on Grimmjow's throat and rubbed his arousal against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow let out a gasp of pain only to moan. "Submit!" Ichigo growled. Grimmjow's eyes rolled back before snapping into a glare. He growled and quickly threw a punch.

Ichigo caught his punch easily and quickly spun Grimmjow around and pinned both arms behind him with one hand. Grimmjow gasped as his hard manhood was pushed against the hard tree. He growled missing the feeling of Ichigo's huge manhood. Ichigo released Grimmjow's throat and used it to stroke Grimmjow's tail. He groaned and tried to struggle; Ichigo gave his tail a hard squeeze and tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hands. The mixture of pleasure and pain caused Grimmjow to groan.

"Ichigo let me go." Grimmjow was trying to sound tough but Ichigo's pheromones were making him dizzy. Ichigo could tell he had already won, the change in Grimmjow's scent, but he would make Grimmjow beg for it.

Ichigo rubbed his thick manhood against Grimmjow's ass. The heat from Ichigo's arousal made Grimmjow groan the need to be filled by his arousal grew in Grimmjow. 'I want it, fuck I want him.' He growled at himself he had always been the top in his other ruts, but this lion was different.

"Do you still resist me Grimmjow, if you submit I will mark you?" Ichigo rubbed himself harder against Grimmjow, and Grimmjow growled in pleasure.

"No..." He whimpered out. Ichigo frowned but wasn't surprised. He had known Grimmjow very well and knew he would not submit easily, but his inner lion would enjoy breaking him.

End part 1


End file.
